For the consumer market, most cordless devices have a battery pack made integrally in the device housing because of reduced cost, increased end user convenience and sturdiness. However, because of the desire to provide consumer devices with detachable packs simplifying the recycling of the packs and the desire to provide a family of cordless devices using an interchangeable pack and a single charger, there is strong commercial interest in developing a sturdy, convenient, low cost, compact and easily automated battery pack. Of course, these design goals are not unique to consumer devices but also are equally desirable for professional cordless devices in which detachable packs have been the standard for many years.